Hitori sanai
by Lynccari
Summary: Kerran eksyin Pilven piilokylään. Minulla ei ollut paljoa mitään ja ainoa matkatoverini oli tumma susi. Mutten ollut yksin. Perheeni, menneisyyteni, olemassoloni... mikään niistä ei jättänyt minua rauhaan. Mutta se päivä, jona satoi kaatamalla, onnistui jotenkin käynnistämään tapahtumavyöryn, joka aiheutti sekä hyvää että pahaa.
1. Chapter 1

_Voisin aloittaa aivan rauhassa perustuksista, koska kukaan ei odota sotaa tai joulua. Nimeni on Riku. Yksinkertainen nimi rääväsuiselle tupakan suurkuluttajalle. Jos minulla ei ole röökiä suussa, niin tapani pystyy haistamaan minusta poutapäivinä. Se ei häiritse minua. Olen tottunut. _

_Tarinan olisi luultavasti tarkoitus kertoa josta kusta muusta kuin minunlaisestani. Elämäni on ollut tavallista. Ninjan mittapuulla. Tai no, en voi oikein laskea Akatsukin suututtamista, kaikkien kylien sotavoimien pakoilua, mielipuolen perheessä oloa, oman perheen saantia alle 30 kesäisenä, klaanini johtoon nousemista (vaikka siitä ei ole virallisia papereita), vaeltamisen lopettamista, kätilönä oloa (se oli onneksi se yksi ainoa kerta), toisen mielipuolen (lue; nörtin) jahtaamista, useiden kakaroiden opettamista, tiilen päiden lukemista, posesta pakoa, useita elämän ja kuoleman - tappeluita ja pähkähullun isän kanssa suhteen luomista hirveän normaalina. Usko huviksesi - en pidä mitään muuta normaalinpana kuin kahvia sunnuntaiaamuna._

Kaikki alkoi eräänä sateisena päivänä, muutamaa viikkoa ennen 21 - vuotispäivääni. Vettä tuli kuin Esterin perseestä, luulin vaatteitteni sulavan. Ja minulla ei ollut mitään muuta kuin kengät, housut, paksu paita, josta ei ollut mitään iloa siinä vaiheessa, ja siteitä joka puolella kehoani. Häpesin sitä, mitä niiden alla oli, mutten antanut sen häiritä. Vierelläni talsi tumma susi, ainoa matkakumppani, joka oli koskaan kestänyt luonnettani. Sen nimi oli Kage, mutta jos olisin saanut päättää, sen nimi olisi ollut paljon huonompi. Olin huono keksimään nimiä. _Aibouni _(toverini) ei tuntunut välittävän vesisateesta. Sillä oli yhtä paha nälkä ja vilu kuin minullakin. Se vikisikin siihen malliin ensimmäisen vastaantulevan pubin suuntaan. Katsoimme toisiamme pitkään ja hartaasti. Silloin jos koskaan olintoivonut, ettei matkatoverini olisi ollut jokin koiraa edeltävä elukka. Yhtä söpöt naamat molemmilla faunoilla, se fakta oli tosi kuin se käärmeennahka, minkä olin pentuna useita kertoja nähnyt.

"Oletko tosissasi?" kysyin varmuuden vuoksi. Ääneni sähinä toi mieleen sekopäisen ukkoni niin pahasti, että puistatti. Kage haukahti kömpelösti, sen oli turha matkia koiraa. Ihan sama kuin jos leijona yrittäisi maukua. Mieleni olisi tehnyt murista, mutta kupuni ehti ensin. Talsimme siihen tavernaan kuin olisimme olleet oikeita ninjoja. Emme olleet. Meillä ei ollut kylää, vaikka se fakta ei ollut vanha tosiasia.

Kuppila antoi silmilleni mitä oli luvannutkin. Kaaoksen. Alkoholia. Ruokaa. Istahdin ihmisten tuijottaessa minua kuin pientä lasta, joka kerjäsi ruokaa kadulla. Voin rehellisesti sanoa, minä kuoleman kalpeine ihoineni ja tummien sinimustien hiuksieni kanssa olin muille friikki. Kage ravisti vedet turkistaan ja kävi makaamaan pöytäni viereen. Nurkkapöytä, missä haisi kuselle ja paskalle. Luoja tietää miksi.

Hieman hintahtava tarjoilija tuli sanomaan, ettei sinne olisi saanut tuoda eläimiä. Kage olisi repinyt tyypiltä silmät päästä, jos en olisi estänyt. Se ei näkynyt pahasti, mutta kyllä omistaja tuntee lemmikkinsä. Näin sen silmistä, että se oli hilkulla. Pakotin hukkani istumaan, josta se hiljaa muristen meni makuulle. Tilasin pelkän saken, kaikkia ruumiini komentoja vastaan, mutta tieisin, että rahani eivät riittäisi muuhun. Kiinnitin huomiota muissa pöydissä olevien shinobien otsasuojuksiin. Pilvenkylän tunnus niissä näkyi olevan. Juuri kun se sama tarjoilija oli tuomassa sakeani pöytään, joka pentu juoksi sisään pubin ovesta. Lapsi oli tyttö, hädin tuskin neljää vuotta. Likka oli yhtä märkä kuin me muutkin, muttei se tai mikään muu estänyt häntä menemästä pöytäni alle.

"Mitä vit-" En kerennyt sanoa paljoa mitään, ainakaan tuon enempää, kun paikalle tuli kaksi ninjaa. Pilvikylästä hekin. Aloin olla aika varma siitä, että olin eksynyt Raikagen hallintoalueelle että tämä kaikki toisi niitä hankaluuksia, jotka olivat loppujen lopuksi pieniä kärpäsen paskoja elämänkaaressa. Ninjat, jotka tulivat sisään, näyttivät hiukan raivoistuneilta. Ja erotin pöytäni alla olevasta pimeydestä pennun kassin. Täynnä ninjavarusteita. Kuviota ei ollut kovinkaan vaikeata tajuta. Ninjat alkoivat huutaa tenavaa nimellä. Hetken jälkeen nousin seisomaan. Jok'ikinen baarissa katsoi minua. Olisin toivonut voivani kirota kaikki jumalat maan ja taivaan väliltä.

"Luuletteko olevanne ihmiskauppiaita tai jotain?" Ääneni oli turhautunut, vähintää kyllästänyt. Minua raivostutti. Tyypit olivat minua pitempiä kaappeja (olen 175 senttiä pitkä) ja aikoivat antaa pikkutytölle selkään. Pystyin sytyttämään tupakan tyyppien uhon aikana (minua ei kiinostanut pätkääkään, mitä he sanoivat) ja hetken kuluttua he olivat niskassani. Ennen kuin huomasinkaan tutut kärrmeet olivat tulleet hihastani ja Kage oli toisen tyypin päällä. Käännyin pennun puoleen. Tytön siniset silmät ja hiukset seivät sopineet hänen ulkoasuunsa. En ollut muodin ystävä, mutta se häiritsi minuakin. Ne silmät suorastaan huhkuivat luottamusta.

"Mennäänkö?" kysyin tenavalta. "Tämä kuppila on niin perseestä, että silmiin sattuu."

Pentu nyökkäsi innoissaan. Me kaikki kolme lähdimme kuppilan pitäjän huutaessa meikäläiselle tappouhkauksia. Sade oli onneksi lakannut.

Baarikohtauksen jälkeen nuudelit tuntuivat maistuvan tytölle. Pentu, jonka nimi oli jostain kumman syystä Shina, ahmi rameniaan kuin ei olisi koskaan ruokaa nähnytkään. Itsestäni tuntui vakavasti siltä, Kagesta puhumattakaan. Ravintolan läski, ystävällisen näköinen pitäjä katsoi minua kysyvästi.

"Shina, onko tuo se tyyppi, josta koko ninjamaailma supisee?" Lihava äijä kysyi pelastamltani lapselta, joka lopetti syömisen heti. Hätkähdin kokin sanoista. Olin valmis vetämään sen ainoa kunnon teräaseen, lyhyen miekkani esiin, kunnes Kage vinkaisi. Ei sillä tajuujella, että sen olisi voinut kuulla joku muu, paitsi minä. Minulla oli kyllä huono tilaisuus tappaa joku pitääkseeni itseni turvassa. Julkinen paikka. Lapsi vieressä. Ja kokki ei näyttänyt tietävän paljoa mitään. Sain itseni rauhoitettua, mutten laskenut suojaustani.

"Minulla on nimikin. Shigatsu Riku. Palveluksessanne."

"Hei, olet se vaeltaja! Olet suorittanut monia tehtäviä useista kylistä!"

Kokki puhui minusta kuin olisi tavannut minut ennenkin. Se oli raivostuttavaa, alistavaa ja nöyryyttävää. Ilmaisin sen mielipiteen kärkkäästi, ennen kuin häippäsin. En odottanut Shinalta edes kiitosta, minua ei kiinostanut. Päivän hyvä työ oli tehty. Piste.

Olimme päässeet hyvän matkan päähän, kun Kage alkoi murista. Se teki niin aina kun ei tuntenut hajua tai kun haju oli tuttu ja kuului epämiellyttävälle henkilölle. Olin opettanut sen tekemään niin, se susi oli henkivakuutukseni. Tiesin heti, että kyse oli jälkimmäisestä. Näköpiiriin ilmestyi nimittäin poikkeuksellisen murhanhimoinen seitsemänvuotias. Katseltuani sitä tenevaa olo oli kuin olisi katsonut peiliin. Paitsi että se peili oli löytynyt 4,5 vuoden jälkeen jostain tuntemattomasta kylästä, josta joutuisin pakenemaan kuten ennenkin. Tenava oli jopa samaa sukupuolta kuin minä. Meillä oli sama klaani. Samat sisarukset. Samat vanhemmat. Samat lähtökohdat. Hän oli nimittäin pikkuveljeni. Tunsin oloni todella epämukavaksi. Luulin kuolevani, koska arvaelin, ettei pikkuveljeni tullut yksin. Tutkiskelin ympäristöäni. Ei, hän oli yksin, mutta vain fyysisesti. Kyoshiro oli löytänyt minut helposti. **_He_**olivat taas löytäneet minut liiankin helposti. Noita asiota mietin, kun Kyo käveli luokseni. Hän ei todellakaan vastannut mielikuvaani siitä kaksivuotiaasta, jonka olin ennen lähtöäni käynyt hyvästelemässä. Hänen silmänsä, jotka olimme molemmat perineet isältämme, katsoivat minua vaatien jotain.

"Näkisitpä ilmeesi," pikkuveljeni sanoi turhankin pettävällä pokerilla.

"Mitä haluat?" kysyin. Kagen murinan sain rauhoitettua käsimerkillä. Se oli aina helpompaa siten. Idioottiveljeni antoi minulle kirjan, jonka jokainen ANBU tunnistaisi säkkipimeässä, silmät sidottuna ja vihkonen toisella puolella huonetta. Bingolista. Että rakastin perhettäni.

"Tapa nuo tyypit," Kyo kuiskasi korvaani sellaisella korkeudella, kuin pystyi varpaat suorana ylettymään. Se näytti jokseenkin epäilyttävältä. Ja, kuten tavallista, mitään puheita rauhaanjättämisestä ei esitetty. Työnsin veljeni pois tuntien suurta kuvotusta hänen äänensävyään kohtaan ja heitin kirjan takaisin hänelle. Se raivostutti häntä. Hän poimi kirjasen ja pallottelimme sillä kuin se olisi ollut jokin lelu. Mieleeni tuli väkisin, että liekimme koppia. Lopulta kyllästyin, saaden veljeni viiltämään kasvojani tuulielementillä, joten otin kirjan vastaan. Kyo näytti enemmän kuin tyytyväiseltä.

"Sinun idea vai isän idea?" kysyin. Halusin vain vastauksen, siksi kuulostin yhtä lattealta kuin mainosmies. Ylimielinen pikku mulkero nakkeli niskojaan. Olisi tehnyt mieli nirhata hänet. Hän tasapainotteli kantapäillään viivytelen, tietäen, että se ärsytti minua lisää.

"Siitä;" hän aloitti ja piti pitkän virnistelevän tauon. En jaksanut edes kurtitistaa kulmiani.

"Kääkkä teki vain tarjouksen, josta ei voi kieltäytyä."

"Ai et edes sinä, saatanan pelle?"

Kyoshiro mulkaisi minua niin pahasti, kuin sellainen rusoposki ikinä olisi pystynyt. Hän sanoi minulle jotain "tervetuloa perheeseen, aniue" - paskaa ennen kuin lopulta suostui lähtemään. Jos minä jotain pystyin tunne-elämäni pahimman tornadon aikana tuntemaan, niin suurta vitutusta, raivoa, vihaa ja turhautumista. Päätin alkaa käydä listaa pimeyden suomassa piilossa läpi.

Ja yksi murhattavista kohteista oli Shinan isosisko.


	2. Chapter 2

_Saatoin joskus käyttää aikaani naisiin. Käydessäni veljeltäni samaa bingolistaa läpi en voinut olla ajattelematta naista, jonka kanssa olin maannut teininä. Osa minusta oli kiihottunut ja kova, mutta suurin osa ei kyennyt tuntemaan silloin mitään. Ei mitään. Vaikka hyväilin sen naisen pienia rintoja, kehittyneitä nännejä ja genitaalisia alueita, jotka kastelivat käteni. Kun olin hänen sisällään, hän voihki ja kiljui, mutta minä olin kylmää kuin jää. En pitänyt siitä, miten reagoin. Eikä pitänyt tyttökään. Se juttu päättyi siihen, että ajauduin tappamaan hänet verisesti ja pitelemään hänen haukkuvaa ruumista sylissäni. Silloin ajattelin, että seurustelun jätän nuoremmille sisaruksilleni. Mutta se bingolista muutti kaiken. Ihan totta._

Poltin ties kuinka monetta tupakkaa odottaen, että joku keskeyttäisi minut. Loppuun palaneet filterit kerääntyivät vuoriksi jalkojeni juureen. Kukaan ei nähnyt meikäpoikaa pimeältä kujalta ja vielä vähemmän sen pimeilmältä nurkalta. Osa vanhoista mummoista katsoi ihmeissään ja kuulin päivittelyä tupakan hajusta. Minusta vanhojen ihmisten ihmettelevät äänet olivat kierolla tavalla hauskaa kuunneltavaa ja oli täysi työ, etten revennyt. Suvussani perityi hulluusgeeni minun kohdallani jo viidettätoista sukupolvea ja isän tulo perheeseen vielä lisäsi sen geenin vaikutusta, jonka kadehtivat klaaninmurhaajat tiesivät, että se periytyi suurimmilta osin äidiltäni.

Shinan isosisko, jonka tunnistin jo ulkonäöstä oli hyvin kaunis nuori nainen. Suunnilleen saman ikäinen kuin minä. Hänen vaaleansiniset, pitkän hiussuortuvansa kehystivät hänen sydämenmuotoisia kasvojaan ja silmäripset - jotka olivat hieman lyhyet - loivat mielikuvan kauniista, elämän kolhimasta ninjasta. Ninjan tyypillinen liivi ei tehnyt hänelle kunniaa. Ei yhtään. Kage ei välittänyt hartaasta tutkimuksestani, vaan haki meille ruokaa. Suurin osa saaliista oli niin mätää, etten uskaltanut koskea siihen. Enemmin olisin mennyt muna varkaisiin lokin pesään. Kage sen sijaan ahmi ruokaa, sillä oli saamarinmoinen nälkä. Minun nälkäni oli poistunut pikkuveljeni, tupakoiden ja valvomisen myötä – ja myös ruuasta nauttivien toukkien.

En sinä hetkenä halunnut sanoa mitään. En hämmentyneelle, pelokkaalle itselleni. En ihmetteleville ohikulkijoille. En huolestuneelle sudelleni. Tuijotin vain sen naisen kuvaa. _Hyvännäköinen kissa, _ajattelin. Oikeasti en ole koskaan tuntenut yhtä vahvaa vetoa naispuolista olentoa kohtaan. Vaikka hän olikin isän tappolistalla, se ei muuttanut tunteinani. Enkä tiennyt muuta kuin nimen. Ryuyama Asuka. Jo nimi erikoinen, ja kuulosti jotenkin juhlalliselta omani rinnalla. Shigatsu. Ryuyama. Selvä ero.

Ja sitten joku idiootti huusi nimeäni. Hätkähdin kunnolla, koska huomioni oli Asukan kuvassa. Ympäristön tarkastelu oli vaikeata. Kage ei murissut edes hiljaa. Se oli siis tuttu ja vaaraton henkilö. Ja innostuksesta päätellen lapsi, suunnilleen kolmevuotias tyttö… Kuulosti tutulta. Laitoin kirjan varusteideni sekaan toivoen, ettei kukaan huomaisi. Tosin, oli todennäköisempää nähdä harmaakarhu kuin tavaroitani. Pian tutut kasvot ja kädet hyökkäsivät kimppuuni. Se oli paskin hellyyden osoitus siihen mennessä. Shina huusi puoliääneen 'ihana nähdä' ja 'mitä kuuluu' – paskaa, hymyillen kuin ei olisi huomista. Ja kun sain hänet pois kimpustani, ei tarvinnut käyttää vieressä lojuvaa rikkinäistä sorkkarautaa, menin lukkoon. En voinut sanoa yhtään mitään. Asuka oli edessäni.

"Kuka hitto sinä olet?" hän kysyi.

"Riku," sanoin tupakka suussa. Sukunimeäni en vaivautunut sanomaan. Sen jälkeen olisin ollut enemmän kuin kuollut, uskoin niin. Asuka asteli lähemmäs minua määrätietoisesti hänen pikkusiskonsa mennessä hänen jalkojensa taakse. Ne olivat pitkät ja sirot jalat. Ne olisi voitu taivuttaa niskan taakse tuskitta.

"Mistä tulet?" kuului uusi kysymys. Siihen minulla ei ollut kunnon vastausta, vastasin vain 'sieltä täältä', ja nainen sai hepulin. Hän vaati tietää, mistä tulen ja käski minun lopettaa paskan puhumisen. Yleistä epäluuloa, mutta minua ärsytti.

"Neiti voisi pitää heinäpellon kokoisen turpansa kiinni! Itse asiassa, jos suuhusi laittaisi kynttilän, saataisiin mainio lyhty."

Siinä vaiheessa oli vähällä, etten saanut turpaani. Sen naisen kasvot olivat väärinä raivosta. Ei se nyrkin isku olisi rakennusta hajottanut, mutta ehkäpä nenäni. Sain väistettyä (kiitos vaihdostekniikka) ja talon katolle. Ei se korkea ollut, noin kolme kerrosta. Ja silti pystyin kuulemaan Asukan sanat:

**"Saatanan mulkku! Pakoiletko vaikka itse aloitit! Turha luulo, kusiainen!"**

Minä vain poltin tupakkaa, tehden puhaltaen sen ulostulosavuun kuvioita. Rinkuloita, lähinnä. Yritin oikeasti kadota tupakan savuun. Ihan kuin se olisi onnistunut. Raivotar oli valmis repimään silmät päästäni, jos liikahtaisin. Siinä oli syytä olla nätisti. Katsoimme toisiamme, kumpikin raivona/vittuuntuneena.

"Olen ehkä rääväsuu," aloitin. Pidin tupakkasauhun pituisen. "Mutta olen mitä olen. Perustelut ovat aina perseestä. Etenkin minun kanssani."

"Ihan sama!" kuulin naisen sanovan. "Mutta et kuulu tänne! Sinut karkotetaan! Raikage on jo huomannut sinut!"

Shinan sydän koki jonkinasteisen kolauksen, ilmeisesti pahan. Mutta minä olin turhautunut. Olin liiankin tottunut noitavainoihin. Asukan silmät kertoivat, että mikä oli koe kylään jäämiselle. Hän itse.

"Taistele tai kuole," hän sanoi kylmästi ja sähisevästi. Ääni muistutti isäni ääntä niin paljon, että minulle tuli kylmät väreet. Se ei kuitenkaan, loppujen lopuksi, hätkähdyttänyt minua tippaakaan (ei siis sanat, mutta ääni). Sitten Shina isosiskoineen meni pois näköpiiristäni. Jäin katon reunalle kuin ei olisi ollut kiire mihinkään. En tiennyt aikaa, enkä paikkaa, mutta luotin asioiden järjestäytymiseen. Olinhan susiekspertti.

_Joskus aloin aivan nuorena tehdä typeriä asioita. Okei, samaa kuin isäni. Kiduttaa, tappaa, leikkiä Jumalaa… Jopa armaalla isoveljelläni. Hänen pikkusiskonaan minun olisi pitänyt voida tehdä jotain, mutten voinut. Tai halunnut, se on katsojan silmissä._

_Meillä kaikilla on jokin tarkoitus elämässä. Joskus se katoaa kuin tuhka tuuleen. Tunnen muutaman, jotka ovat kamppailleet sen kanssa koko ikänsä. Ja ne muutamat ovat lähes kaikki lähipiiristäni. Veljeni, poikaystäväni, äitini… jopa minä itse._

Aloin lähestyä Pilvikylää. Olin kuullut isältä veljeni olevan siellä. Olin seisonut vasta pari päivää ennen sitä reissua hänen kylmien silmiensä edessä. Niiltä silmiltä hain hyväksyntää jopa illoin, kun en tehnyt mitään. Aina kun sain sen, olin ekstaasissa. Perseennuolija. Se oli lempinimeni vihamiesteni keskuudessa. Toisaalta, olin myös isäni ja äitini "oma pikku Prinsessa". Ja hitot olin. Isän neuvo, jonka hän minulle oli antanut silloin, oli yksinkertainen ja ytimekäs;

"Tuo hänet elävänä tai kuolleena."

Ja siinä olin matkalla kohti tuntematonta kylää ilman mitään pelkoja, vielä kaiken päälle illalla. Olin laittanut kaikista kauneimman yukatani päälle, kun katsotaan arkiasuista. Siinä oli kukkia ja se oli valkoinen - koska isoveli, jote en ollut nähnyt vuosiin. Tunteeni olivat toisaalta hyvin ristiriitaiset. Vihasin veljeäni, joka oli hylännyt meidät kuin roskat neljä vuotta, ennen kuin olin lopulta valmis – henkisesti, fyysisesti, kokeneesti – tapamaan hänet kasvotusten. Ja toisaalta tunsin helpotusta. Neljätoista kesäiseksi asti en edes tiennyt Rikun olevan hengissä. Kun tieto tuli minun korviini, olisin voinut itkeä, mutta niin heikko ollut. Tyydyinkin paiskomaan tavaroita. Minua ei silloin huvittanut avustaa kokeissa, mikä viilensi välejäni kaikkiin. Olin kuulemma kiintynyt veljeeni liikaa. Ja paskat minä välitin siitä.

Veljeäni ei ollut vaikeata löytää. Hän ei luultavasti edes odottanut, että tulisin ulos suojakodostani. Hän oli treenannut itsensä loppuun, kuten hän teki aina ollessaan stressaantunut. Kunaita ja heittotähtiä oli kaikkialla. Hän oli selvästi oli käyttänyt bravuuritekniikkaansa. Veljeni istui maassa polttaen tupakkaa, kuten aina ollessaan ärsyyntynyt. Katsoin häntä hetken. Veljeni oli minun muistikuvissani hieman poikamaisempi ja lyhyttukkaisempi. Nyt hänestä oli kasvanut miehekäs, jopa komea. Isän ihonväri, äidin geenit, ne olivat hänessä täydellinen yhdistelmä. Mietin, että olisinko minäkin joskus noin kaunis, kuten olin veljeni silloin nähnyt. Isoveli hätkähti nousten seisomaan. Vaikutelmaa kuvasti susi, joka makasi piilossa varjoissa ja joka ryntäsi veljeni luo. Riku heitti tupakan syrjään ja kaivoi ainoan omistamansa teräaseen esiin. Siitä tiesin. Se oli tasavarmasti veljeni.

"Kuka siellä?!" Veljeni äänensävy antoi sadistiselle puolelleni voimia pysyä varjoissa. Olin siellä miettien, mitä sanon. Päätin tehdä sitä samaa, mitä ennenkin – vetää roolia. Astuin ulos piilostani. Virneeni sai veljeni hymyilemään ja laskemaan hyökkäyskantansa, muttei suojaustaan.

"Vai niin," hän aloitti. "Suvun pikku prinsessa on poistunut kotoa."

"Sinusta on vain riesaa," sanoin pienen tauon jälkeen. "Minut lähetettiin katsomaan, että hoidat työsi."

Tiesimme kumpikin mistä puhuin. Bingolistasta. En tiennyt, keitä siinä oli, eikä minua kiinnostanut.

"Yks vitun hailee," veljeni tokaisi. "Teen mitä lystään. Asianne eivät kuulu minulle. Enkä tarvitsee mitään lapsenlikkaa, Himiko!"

"Hih hi… Olet naiivi, isoveli. Kerran jonkun kylän ninja, aina jonkun kylän ninja. Ja mikä sinä olet valittamaan? Tehtäväsi on katkoa pari kaulaa ja häipyä!"

"Se ei ole niin yksinkertaista!" Riku vastasi. "Yhden naisen pikkusisko on kiintynyt minuun. Tyttö on vasta kolmen. Se ei tule olemaan helppoa, vaikka taistelemme jossain vaiheessa."

"Minä jään. "

Näin, miten veljeni kulmakarvat painautuivat lähemmäs toisiaan. Se oli vahingoniloista minulle. Hän lopulta katsoi minua kohti tiukasti.

"Hyvä on, mutta tehdään muutama asia selväksi. Lihasilpun tekemisen saat unohtaa. Jos teet yhtään ruumista, hirtän sinut. Onko selvä?"

Oli minun vuoroni raivostua. Tuo oli silloin nöyryyttävää.

"Sanoo Äänenkylän paras salamurhaaja! Minä teen mitä haluan! Sinä et estä sitä!"

"TURPA KIINNI, TORAKKA! MENE TAKAISIN KOLOOSI MINNE KUULUTKIN!"

Veljeni _huusi_ minulle. Tajuttuani sen sydämeni pysähtyi. Pidin kuitenkin pokkani.

"Tee työsi, niin voit olla rauhassa _hetken_"

Päätin poistua. Menin muutaman kilometrin päähän. Olisi pitänyt olla onnellinen, mutta hämmennyin entisestään. Vieressäni oli lampi. Riisuin itseni alastomaksi, pulahdin sinne. Vesi oli kylmää. Mutta tärkein tapahtui – tunsin olevani elossa ja valmis sopimaan veljeni kanssa_._

* * *

_ Että mitäkö ajattelin Rikusta? Hän oli idiootti, hyvännäköinen idiootti. Ajattelin kuitenkin, että Raikage oli määrännyt hänet testattavaksi, piste. Riku oli kova taistelemaan. Luulin siteiden alla olevia jälkiä sellaisiksi vammoiksi. Asiat eivät olleet kuitenkaan niin yksinkertaisia, mutta niistä lisää. Ensimmäinen taistelumme oli ponnahduslauta kaikkeen, mitä tulemaan piti. Siitä seurasi hyvää ja huonoa. Asian voi ilmaista näinkin; se taistelu seurauksineen oli punainen lankamme._

* * *

Odotin Rikua seuraavana päivänä läheisellä aukiolla. Kylä sijaitsi vuorten keskellä, joten ne olivat harvassa. Yleisönä ja osittain tuomareina toimivat pikkusisarukseni – Shina, Shin ja Shun. Pojat olivat kaksoset ja akatemiassa. Odotukseni oli kärsimätöntä, poljin maata jalallani. Joskus vihasin sitä, että satuin olemaan se, jolle Raikage uskoi muukalaiset. Meidän sukumme hoitaa sellaisia tehtäviä. Rikuhan oli silloin ulkopuolinen. Se ei muuttunut mihinkään. Manasin kärsimättömänä mielessäni, miettien että jänistikö hän. Hän lopulta ilmestyi paikalle. Tuskin oli edes nukkunut. _Raukkaparka_, ajattelin. Mutten tuntenut sen enempää sääliä tuota kalpeanaamaa kohtaan. Minulla oli tehtävä.

"Luulin, että tuli pupu pöksyyn," sanoin pilkkaavasti. Oikeasti ihailin hänen tyyntä olemustaan. Riku sanoi minulle silloin ensimmäistä kertaa, että hän ei koskaan perääntynyt taistelusta. Se ilmeisesti piti paikkansa, kun katsoin hänen siteitään.

"Joskus olisi hyvä paeta," vastasin. "Etenkin tällaisissa tilanteissa. Kotikenttä etu on minulla."

Riku ei välittänyt. "Antaa tulla!" kuului hänen suustaan.


	3. Chapter 3

_Joskus oletko koskaan nähnyt kenenkään ammuttavan verta vuotamatta?_

Tein sen, mitä Riku vaati. Syöksyin hänen kimppuunsa. Hän tosin väisti lähitaistelussa lähes kaikki iskuni, eli pakoili. (Joihinkin hän vastasi tuntemattomalla käärmeitä–hihasta–tekniikalla). En kokenut tarpeelliseksi hyökätä täysillä hänen kimppuunsa, koska en tiennyt hänen kykyjään. Riku luultavasti ajatteli samoin. Mutta sillä sekunnilla, kun hän osui täysillä poskeeni nyrkillä, lentäen usean metrin taaksepäin, minulla napsahti.

_Minuahan eivät ukot lyö!_

Tein in – merkkejä, sormisinettejä, ja tunsin heikosti, miten käteni peittyi tutun väriseen ukkoseen. Väri oli verenpunainen, mutta minuun ei sattunut. Oli ollut 21 vuotta aikaa opetella tekniikka, joka periytyi suvussani. Riku oli yllättänyt. En tiedä oliko se keinotekoista, mutta tunne silti. Syöksyin taas häntä kohti. Hän hyppäsi ilmaan kaataen minut maahan. Hän lukitsi minut kehonpainollaan epämukavaan kivikkoon. Hän näytti luihummalta kuin oli. Hänellä oli kuin oli lihaa luiden ympärillä.

"Vai, että 'Akai no Cho' on vastassani," Riku totesi. Ilmeisesti hän oli kuullut minusta. "Isäsi, Ido, on ilmeisesti kouluttanut sinut hyvin."

"Älä puhu isästäni noin!" karjuin. Hänen asenteensa ärsytti. "Et tiedä hänestä mitään!"

Riku mietti hetken jotain. Onnistun pääsemään irti ja potkaisin häntä leukaan. Hän vaikutti sellaiselta ihmiseltä, joka olisi huutanut 'ai perkele', mutten kuullut inahdustakaan. Onnistuin osumaan häneen salamoillani. Hän aika tuntui pysähtyvän, jännitin osuinko oikeasti. Enpä osunut. Kuului tuttu ääni ja Rikun tilalla oli puupölkky. Se oli syttynyt tuleen ja savunhaju täytti ilman. Se piru käytti vaihdostekniikkaa. Käyttänyt hyväksi ylimielisyyttäni/tilaisuuttani, joka oli enemmän hänen. Hän seisoi takanani. Aloin oikeasti hermostua hänelle. Hän oli aloittamassa puheen, kun muistin Raikage – herran opit. Ukkosta. Käytin sitä nopeuttaakseni liikkeitäni. Lopulta osuin Rikuun.

Ukkoselementtini poltti häntä ja avasi verisuonia. Hänen suustaan valui verivana, ennen kuin lennätin koko miehen kiveä päin. Kiveen jäi monttu ja hän nojasi sitä vasten, yskien elämännestettä. Mietin oikeasti, ' _noin kalpean ihmisen veri on punaista"_. Jälki hänen kehossaan kaulaa ja kasvoja lukuun ottamatta oli rumaa. Pystyin näkemään kylkiluut, veri valui suureksi lammikoksi hänen alleen. Shinaa pelotti koko juttu, myös poikia. Mutta sitten tapahtui jotain omituista.

Rikun iho peittyi vähitellen omituisiin merkkeihin. Ne suorastaan hehkuivat. Hänellä oli mielipuolen katse. Kuin olisi katsonut itse pirua silmiin. Lamaannuin täysin. Käteni tärisivät, jalat meinasivat pettää alta. Hän teki todella nopeaan in – merkkejä ja hänen kätensä peittyivät chakraan. Tunnistin yhden merkeistä sellaiseksi, mitä lääkintäninjat käyttävät. Että pitikin sattua…

Riku oli hetkessä kimpussani. Hän löi minua vatsaan kaikin voimin. En ehtinyt edes reagoida. Tunsin kipua jokaisen raajani suurimmassa valtimossa ja hetkessä ne räjähtivät. Kirjaimellisesti. Verta suihkusi kuin suihkulähteestä ennen kuin ehdin kissaa sanoa. Kaaduin maahan suurissa tuskissa. Olin tismalleen samassa tilassa kuin hän oli ollut hetkiä aiemmin. Olin varma, että hän tappaisi minut. Rikun katse oli sellainen, että lähtö olisi tullut hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Shina kuitenkin syöksyi itkien halaamaan häntä. Riku oli yhtä ällistynyt kuin minä ja pojat. Merkit haaleten katosivat kalpeanaamasta täysin, ja hän selvästi katui – jopa pelkäsi itseään.

"Mikä…," yritin sopertaa aluksi. Olin hetken ajan liian lamaantunut puhumaan. "Mikä saatana sinä olet?!"

Ihan kuin olisin saanut tuohon kunnon vastausta?

_Aina silloin tällöin jouduin käyttämän lääkintäninjan taitojani. Niitä ei ollut kovinkaan paljoa, kun vertaa erääseen nelisilmään lähipiirissäni, mutta ensiapua osasin antaa. Joskus jopa tiesin, miten vakavia vammoja hoidetaan. Sellaisia tapauksia olivat esimerkiksi Asukalle aiheuttamani vammat. Valtimoita ei ollut vaikeata parantaa edes minunlaiseltani idiootilta. Pystyin kerrankin korjaamaan jotain itse aiheutettua sotkua._

Hetkien kuluttua paransin Asukan haavoja. Tai vammoja, ne olivat haavoista aivan liian kaukana. Veri uhkaisi pulputa niistä kuin metaanikuplat merenpohjasta, jos hän olisi tehnyt yhdenkin äkkiliikkeen. Asuka katsoi minua murhaavasti, hän olisi repinyt minut kappaleiksi sillä sekunnilla, jos olisin selkääni kääntänyt. Hänen pikkusisaruksensa olivat ympärillämme, kuin vahtien etten tunkisi hänen ihoonsa myrkkyneulaa. Minulla oli vain vastamyrkkyä, sekään ei omaa sekoitusta, mutteivät he sitä tienneet. Olin juuri menossa, kun olin hoitanut Asukan pitkien hampaiden lomasta paskaisen työni, ja saanut tupakan suuhuni (mikä ihanuus se olikaan), kun Asuka käski minua odottamaan. Se oli lyhyt ja ytimekäs, jopa niillä mittapuilla. Hän ojensi kätensä suuntaani. Se ei ollut mitenkään vihamielinen/murhanhimoinen, enemmänkin sovinnon merkki. Ja ilme oli senkin mukainen. Oli lähes rauhoittavaa katsella hänen hymyään.

"Taistelit hyvin," nainen edessäni sanoi. "Sinusta olisi paljon apua kylälle."

Ensimmäinen kerta, kun minulle sanottiin noin. Hymyilin ja vastasin ystävälliseen puristukseen. Se oli lämmin ja luja kuin äidin syli. (Verraten kertoihin, jolloin minä ja äitini halusimme minun olevan hänen sylissään. Isä oli pitänyt minua kerran, esiteininä). Ja Asukan tummahiuksisen pikkuveljen oli pakko pilata sovinnonhetki. Hän harppasi väliimme ja katsoi minua tiukasti.

"Minulla on sinulle kysymys," hän sanoi kuin olisi omistanut henkeni.

"Ja nimi oli?" Vaadin saada tietää. En puhunut ihmisille ennen kuin tiesin nimen.

"Shin," napero vastasi. "Veljeni nimi on Shun."

Päättelin heti, että he olivat kaksoset, muutamaa vuotta vanhempia kuin pikkuveljeni. Shin, jonka olemus ärsytti minua, katsoi minua uudestaan viitattuaan hiljaisen veljensä suuntaan.

"Tein muutaman päätelmän," hän sanoi. "Suden karvoista päätellen olet Konohasta."

Viitaten Inuzukan klaaniin.

"Tekniikoittesi perusteella olet ollut sadistin opeissa ja pidät käärmeistä."

Viitaten isään.

"Vanhempasi ovat aika tekijöitä."

Ilmeisesti piti ottaa äitini suurennuslasin alle.

"Ja uskon, että siteittesi alla on jotain."

Ja hänellä oli näkö ilman laseja paljon parempi kuin sillä vitun Kabutolla. Minua nauratti. Sillä pennulla oli jonkinasteinen havainnointikyky.

"Muuten hyvä," aloitin ja pidin sisaruksia jännityksessä. Olisin voinut jatkaa hiljaisuutta sadistisesti, mutta vuoristotuulet olivat polttaneet tupakkani loppuun. "Mutta kaikki meni päin honkia. En ole kotoisin Lehtikylästä. Susi on vain hyvä matkakumppani. En tunne yhtään sadistia. Vanhempani ovat tavallisia jannuja. Vihaan käärmeitä, liha menettelee. Siteet ovat kuin koruja minulle, ja ne ovat lämpimiä. Sinulla ei ole _minkäänlaista _päättelykykyä."

Rakastin heidän ilmeitään. Kaikki olivat yllättyneitä. Ilmeisesti he luottivat pennun kykyihin analysoida minua. Helppoja huijattavia, vaikkakin epäileviä. Sytytin uuden tupakan ja paransin itseni edustuskuntoon tekniikoillani. Lopputulos oli tyydyttävä, en vuotanut enää kuin seula. Rööki oli oikeaa ylellisyyttä, etenkin kun tuuli oli tyyntynyt. Katsoin sisaruksia.

"Mennään helvettiin täältä," tokaisin. Halusin oikeasti pois sieltä. Olinhan vähällä tappaa taas ihmisen. Shin ilmeisesti ajatteli jotain varalleni, sen näki ilmeestä. Valmistauduin siis lähtemään muutaman viikon kuluessa kylästä. Sen taidon osasin hiton hyvin, paremmin kuin tappamisen

Iltani meni miten meni. Olin kieltäytynyt kohteliaasti (kyllä, minä) kutsusta yhteiselle aterialle. Tuskin tarvitsee kertoa, että Shina sen esitti. En aivan heti uskaltanut luottaa siihen, että Asuka olisi päästänyt minut ehjin nahoin sieltä. Vaikka hänen kasvonsa kertoivatkin muuta, olin skeptinen.

Päädyin treenaamaan. Yritin tehdä Konohan tunnusta koko kunai -arsenaalillani ja puu oli täynnä niitä. En tiennyt vielä, miten urakka edistyi, olin sitonut silmäni. Ainoalla omistamallani asialla, mikä sopi siihen – eli kotikyläni otsasuojus. En voinut heittää sitä pois. Se muistutti minua siitä, etten ollut täysin tuuliajoilla. Minulla oli juuret. Olihan se minulle tärkeää. Kuitenkin harjoitteluni oli pakko keskeyttää. Heitin yhden kunain olkani yli kuin olisin heittänyt rikkinäisen kumipallon. Kuulin kilahduksen. Se kuulosti siltä kuin olisin osunut neulaan. Tiesin siitä heti kuka pelleili kanssani. Riisuin suojuksen silmiltäni. Katsoin tuttuja silmiä. _Ajatella, että pidin noista silmistä, _ajattelin. _Nyt ne voisivat porata reiän päähäni._ En tuntenut kuin yhden 14–vuotiaan, joka oli yhtä kalpea kuin minä ja jonka silmät olivat kuin merimaisema.

Himiko. Kakara ei jättänyt minua rauhaan. Hän poimi kunaini maasta ja heitti sen minulle. Pysäytin sen etu – ja keskisormeni väliin, ennen kuin se olisi puhkonut silmäni. Oli lähes mahdotonta vastustaa kiusausta näyttää toista niistä sormista pikkusiskolleni. Hän katsoi minua kuin olisi nähnyt lävitseni.

"Olisit voinut tappaa sen naisen," hän sanoi. Tiesin heti. Hitto vieköön.

"Katselitko?" kysyin hilliten itseäni, en tiennyt minkä takia.

"Näin joka sekunnin. Veli…" Himiko piti pitkän tauon. Hän punnitsi mitä sanoisi. Minua ei loppujen lopuksi hetkauttanut mitä hän suustaan päästi.

"Etkö vieläkään hallitse sinettiäsi?" Se tuli niin välittävällä äänensävyllä että huh.

"En…" Minun vuoroni pitää taukoa. "Mitä se sinua hetkauttaa? Olet täällä vain hoitaaksesi hommasi. Mene siis. Minä treenaan _oikeaa_ koitosta varten."

Himiko loukkaantui. Hän heitti minua kivellä, haukkuen minut ilkeäksi paskaksi. Hän häipyi. Miettiessäni, mitä tein väärin tajusin käyttämäni äänensävyn. Kuin olisin vinoillut hänelle. Hän kesti sitä kotona liikaa. _Mikä idiootti olenkaan?_ Katsoin tekemääni tunnusta. Vain yksi kunai oli päin helvettiä. Sekään ei lohduttanut minua, edes veriryhmäni puolesta. Olin B–ryhmää, taas piirre isältä.

_Loukkaannuin, kyllä. Elämä on sellaista. Olin silloin vain 14-vuotias. Vielä lapsi. isä ei halunnut nähdä sitä, kuten ei kukaan muukaan, en edes minä. Yritin olla sellainen kuin minun odotettiin olevan. Sadistinen. Tietojenurkkija. Superrikollinen. Oikeasti en ollut sellainen. Aloin nähdä asioita pian seuraavaksi kuvaillun._

Etsin tietoja Pilvikylän arkistoista. Niihin ei ollut vaikeata murtautua, olin harjoitellut tiirikointia 7-vuotiaasta. Eli puolet silloisesta 14-vuotisesta elämästäni. Katselin ja selailin kansioita kuin mielipuoli. Jätin jälkeeni sotkun, mutten jälkiä. Parempi niin.

Etsin S-osastoa. Joku oli ehtinyt ensin. Hän oli minulle silloin mies, vaikkei ollut minua paljoa vanhempi ruskeatukkainen poika, päässyt juuri sairaalasta. Ajattelin aluksi päästää hänet helpolla, mutta hänen pitelemässä kansiossa oli kuva henkilöstä, joka oli tuttu. Äitini. Se tyyppi piteli Shigatsujen tietoja koskevaa kansiota. Ja faktoja oli liikaa, myös veljistäni. Päätin astua piilostani.

"Käteviä tietoja. Saanko ne?"

Sen tyypin ilme oli näkemisen arvoinen. Hän pudotti kansiosta papereita, joita nosti sitten ylös. Olin auttavinani häntä, antavinani paperit hänelle. Ihan kuin olisin antanut ne? Hän riuhtoi niitä, mutten päästänyt irti. Hän katsoi minua pitkään ja hartaasti.

"Sinähän olet S-luokan suurrikollinen ja tietojenmyyjä," hän sanoi jännittyneenä. "Shigatsu Himiko… Eikö?"

"Olen imarreltu," sanoin. Näin tilaisuuteni tulleen. "Ilmeisesti haluat tietää jotain, voimme sopia. Myynhän tietoja."

Hän katsoi minua skeptisesti. Hän mietti, mikä olisi kylälle hyväksi. Onneksi satuin olemaan hänen silmissään viaton pikkutyttö.

"Mitä haluat," hän kysyi. Hintani oli sinetöitykäärö.

"Oletko hullu?" kuului uusi kysymys.

"Täsmälleen." Vastaus oli niin viettelevä kuin se pystyi olemaan. Neuvottelu alkoi hiljaisuuden jälkeen;

"Kuka Izumi tarkkaan ottaen on?"

"Orochimarun uskollinen lutka," vastasin. "He lähtivät kylästä samoihin aikoihin. Kuinka suloista se onkaan."

"Hänhän on äitisi, eikö?" Se mies ehti lukea aivan liikaa. "Miksi puhut hänestä noin?"

"Lipsahti."

"Ja Riku on isoveljesi."

"Kyllä."

"… Isästänne ei ole mitään tietoa. Kuka hän on?"

Hälytyskelloni soivat;

"Se vaatii ekstraa."

"Niin kuin mitä?"

"Sinun henkesi…"

Kimononi hihojen alta tuli käärmeitä. Tekniikka, jonka olin oppinut isältäni. Käärmeet kietoutuivat hetkessä pelokkaaseen heppuun. Menin lähemmäs häntä. Yksi käärmeistä oli kietoutunut hänen päänsä ympärille. Hän näki, pystyi hengittämään, mutta puhuminen oli eri juttu.

"Sitä ei tarvitse edes etsiä," totesin. Otin loput kansiosta häneltä ja keräsin ne yhteen. En järjestykseen, sille tuskin olisi käyttöä. Menin aivan vankini korvaan kiinni.

"Valkoinen käärme," kuiskasin terävästi. "Siinä se vastaus."

Edes minä en osannut varautua, että hän saisi purtua pään ympärille kietoutunutta luikertelijaa ja avaavansa suuren suunsa;

"OLETKO OROCHIMARUN PENTU?!"

Siinä vaiheessa iskin kunain hänen takaraivoonsa. Käärmeet irtosivat kädestäni ja alkoivat luikerrella vapaasti ympäriinsä. Katsoin nopeasti, etten jättänyt mitään kansiosta, ennen kuin paikalle olisi tullut "Roninin" toverit tulivat paikalle. Oli hyvä istua puussa ja nauraa kuin hullu. Olin päässyt kuin koira veräjästä. Poltin kansion pienellä kipinällä, jonka sain tulielementin tekniikasta. Paperi oli kuivaa, se syttyi helposti.

"Miten vastaat tuohon _isoveli?!_"

Halusin veljeni vain pois piilostaan. Siinä kaikki.


	4. Chapter 4

_Katoava tappaja. Sillä nimellä kutsuttiin juuri ninjaa, joka Roninin tappoi. En osannut ajatella, että se tappaja oli tekohetkellä neljätoistavuotias tyttö._

_Olin kuullut Himikosta monenlaista. Hänen iästään, taidoistaan… Hän ei jättänyt mitään jälkiä tappaessaan, tunnistaminen oli hankalaa. Jotkut tapot oli tehty "näkymättömimmin" kuin toiset. Ajateltiin että Tappajia oli todellisuudessa kaksi. Teoriani mukaan Himiko oli joissain veritöissään saanut isältään kehuja ennen tekoa. Se on vain teoria, ei pitävä. En edes tuntenut Himikoa ennen Roninin tapausta. Silloin näin muitakin hänen perheestään..._

Useimmat järkyttyivät nähtyään Roninin ruumiin. Kunai törötti hänen takaraivostaan irvokkaasti, verta oli ison lammikon verran. Ase oli isketty niin syvälle hänen aivoihinsa, että kuvittelin olevani tekemissä julman aikuisen miehen kanssa. Miehen joka hallitsi – jos ei voimankäyttöä, niin ukkoselementin. Se on kuin omiaan vahingoittaa kaikin voimin heikoillakin aseilla. Ronin oli pidetty ja nuori, joten totta kai se oli järkyttävää. Sapporo ja Yumi eivät voineet ajatella yhtään järkevämmin kuin itse pystyin, mutta Riku pysyi tyynenä. Ronin oli kuitenkin meidän kaikkien muiden tiimitoveri.

Riku kävi papereita läpi kuin etsien jotain. Olimme kuitenkin arkistossa. Erityisesti S–alkuiset asiakirjat kiinnostivat häntä kovasti. Kalpeanaaman innostus herätti kärkkään Yumin, joka oli 14, huomion. Ja hän sanoi siitä kalpeanaamalle, jonka tiesin voivan pimahtaa milloin tahansa. Sain häneltä takkiini ja päinvastoin. Riku ei ihme kyllä pimahtanut, mutta hän näytti siltä, että pinna oli kireällä. Hän puri oikean peukalonsa kynttä kuin nälkäinen kissa. Se oli yksi niistä tavoista, mitä hän käyttää nykyäänkin ajatellessaan. Tupakoinnin lisäksi.

"Klaanini kansio on viety," hän mutisi mietteliäänä, osittain meille osittain itselleen.

"Ai sinulla on klaanikin?" Sapporo, meistä vanhin, tokaisi pilkkaavasti. Sapporo oli punatukkainen mies, jonka hiukset sojottivat vähän kaikkialle. Ruusupuska, oli Riku sanonut nähtyään hänet ensimmäistä kertaa. Nyt suutaan soittavan kalpeanaaman silmistä näkyi, että hän tiesi, mistä oli kyse. Kukaan muu ei tiennyt, paitsi hän. Ja hän tiesi, että leikittiin kovilla panoksilla. Riku lopetti miettimisen ja peukalon puremisen, ja katsoi Sapporoa. Ilmapiiriä heidän välillään oli veitsellä leikattavissa.

"Mitä tietoja kansioissa oli?" Riku kysyi vakavana. Se oli ensimmäinen – eikä suinkaan viimeinen kerta – kun näin niin vakavan naaman hänellä. Se oli kuin hän olisi ollut mummon hautajaisissa.

"Kaikki," vastasin osittain pakosta. "Johtajat, tunnetut jäsenet, tekniikat… Kaikki."

Mietin vain, että oliko Rikulla _hänen oman klaaninsa_ verirajoite. Oli pelottavaa, kun en voinut olla täysin varma kuolisimmeko pian hänen lähellään. Rikusta näki, miten hänen turhautumisensa paisui hänen mustien hiuksien peittämän päänsä sisällä. Hän häipyi huoneesta paiskoen jo rikottua ovea. Sen lukinneen sinettilapun jäänteet putosivat alta aikayksikön verilammikkoon. Muste sotkeutui ja valkea värjäytyi punaiseen. Se muistutti, että elämme nyt ja tässä.

_Pinnani paloi. Miettikää; teidän tekisi mieli huutaa, "oonks mä ainoo selväjärkinen tässä piripäiden maassa?!". Kun näin sen pojan ruumiin maassa olin varma, että tulisin vihaamaan Himikoa aina._

_Tiesin, että se oli hän. Hän teki aina saman pääpiirteitä myöten. Hän oli perfektionisti, kuten äitimme. (Olisin mieluusti ottanut sen piirteen kuin sotkussa viihtymisen. Oma tilani muistuttaa kaatopaikkaa, veriryhmäni on B). Siskoni toi mukanaan vain hieman liikaa yleisöä minun makuuni._

Sainpa sen saatanan pennun kiinni. Hänen ilmeensä kertoi, että hän oli onnistunut. Niin ylimielinen ilme, ettei mitään rajaa. Ihan kuin sen kakara olisi voittanut jonkun lomamatkan ja lunastanut sen isän piikkiin. (Ei sillä, että ukko olisi lomaillut. Kuvaus tuntui sopivalta). Katsoimme toisiamme, oli vähällä, etten sylkenyt hänen suloisille lapsen kasvoilleen. Saati lyönyt niitä.

"Mitä pidit lahjastani, niisan?" hän kysyi ärsyttävällä äänensävyllä, mitä pystyi vertaamaan kimitykseen. Kaivoin vyötärölläni roikkuvaa varustelaukkuani päästämättä häntä silmistäni. Ilmaisin, etten pitänyt koko asiasta paskaakaan. Että hän oli mennyt liian pitkälle. Otin kunain esiin, siskoni heitti kimonosa syrjään. Hän piti aina taisteluasuaan, mikä käsitti hameen, paidan, käsisuojat ja varusteet, vaatteidensa alla. Hän oli perheen ainoa vasenkätinen, joten heittotähtikotelo oli vasemmassa jalassa. Hän oli yhtä valmis yhteenottoon kuin minä.

"Anna tulla, veli," hän sanoi.

"Niinpä…," vastasin mietteliäänä. Mietin vain yhtä asia; "Emme olekaan koskaan taistelleet näin."

Syöksyin siskoani kohti. Yritin osua häneen kunailla, edes hipaista, mutta se pentu torjui kaikki hyökkäykseni suojillaan. Hän oli ainakin kehittynyt. Hän yritti potkaista pääni irti, mutta väistin. Hänen jalkansa olivat nimittäin violetin chakran peitossa. En turhaan osallistunut hänen opetukseensa, kun olimme pentuja. _Keskiyön susi_ oli liiankin hyvin hänen hallussaan. Yhtäkkiä se se pentu oli edessäni (chakra jaloissa on kliinisesti testattu nopeuden kasvattajaksi) ja iski kunain poskiluuhuni. Polttava kipu tunkeutui aivoihini hitaasti, mutta varmasti. Se kesti sen verran, että Himiko sanoi jotain, mistä erotin sanat "pahus" ja "osunut". Peitin käteni Keskiyön suden – chakraan ja löin siskoani. Olin jo siinä vaiheessa menettänyt malttini, tähtäsin solisluihin. Hän lensi verissä päin kalliota kohti. Savun hälvettyä näin, että olin aiheuttanut hänelle vakavia avomurtumia. Jos hänen taisteluasunsa olisi ollut vaaleampi, olisin voinut nähdä sen suihkun täydellisesti. Hänen oli aluksi vaikeata hengittää, mutta onnistui pitämään pokerinsa. Himikon kipukynnys oli yhtä matala kuin lattialle pudonnut hammastikku.

"Kyllä minäkin osaan, isoveli" hän sanoi yhtäkkiä. Hän teki in – merkkejä, jotka tunnistin heti. Hänen kätensä olivat veressä sormia myöten. Kuulostaako tutulta? Ennen kuin tajusinkaan, Himiko oli povannut paikalle jättiläiskäärmeen, jota edes isä ei saanut kuriin. Lähin pikkukallio murskautui sen hännän liikkeistä.

Se rääpäle kutsui Mandan. Tunsin hetken verran ylpeyttä, ennen kuin tajusin, millaisessa kusessa olinkaan. Ensinnäkin, Manda ei sietänyt, että se kutsuttiin. Toiseksi, se vaati aina ihmisuhreja. Himiko suostui sen tarjoukseen 300. uhrista, joista minä olin ensimmäinen. Himiko osoitti minun suuntaani ja sain sen käärmeen kimppuuni. Väistely oli hankalaa, koska maata pirstoutui aina, kun Manda osui siihen. Ja yleensä minä olin lähellä. Keskitin chakraa jalkapohjiini, että saisin jalansijaa vuorenseinämästä. Purin itseäni sormeen, tein tarvittavat merkit ja iskin vuotavan käteni maahan.

_Kutsumistekniikka!_

Oli minun vuoroni kutsua apujoukkoja. Tein sen suuren valkean suden muodossa. _Aibouni_ murisi Mandalle kuin viimeistä päivää. "Kuolaava piski," kuului Himikon suusta, kun hän oli hymähtänyt. Olin hengästynyt. Liioittelin liikaa chakran määrässä bravuuri taijutsu -tekniikallani. Olin silloin helvetinmoinen hätähousu. Se oli minulle silloin luonnollista.

"Tuntuu ottavan voimille, Riku," suteni sanoi, kun pidin majaa sen pään päällä. Se ei ollut vinoileva ääni.

"Älä huoli, Shiromaru," vastasin. "Hoidetaan tämä vain pois päiväjärjestyksestä."

Shiromaru syöksyi Mandaa kohti hetkien kuluttua. Se hiton luikertelija oli nopeampi (saatanan käärme) ja kitoutui suteni ympärille. Shiromaru veti henkeään. Manfda oli mennyt todella tiukalle kehoineen kaikkineen. Jouduin purkamaan tekniikkani, jolloin Shiromaru katosi. Tunsin, miten sinettini pyrki väkisin esiin. Menetin hetken kuluttua täysin järkeni. Ennen kuin tajusinkaan, olin lyönyt Himikoa _Keskiyön sudella. _Hän lensi kallioon, kuulin miten hänen luunsa murtuivat. Hän yskäisi verta. Siskoni pystyi tekemään vielä in – merkin, että saisi Mandan pois jaloista. En silloin tiennyt miksi hän teki niin. Asuka ja muut tulivat paikalle, kun kävelin Himikon luokse. Olin valmis tappamaan hänet.

_Tämä on kaikkien parhaaksi, _ajattelin. Pystyin sinetin avulla pitämään pääni kylmänä. Kun se pääsee valloilleen, olin täysin eri ihminen.

"Näin tässä sitten kävikin," sanoin puolitajuttomalle siskolleni. Hän katsoi minua katseella, joka ikään kuin tuijotti kehoni ohi kaukaisuuteen. "Ylpeytesi sokaisi sinut, _imouto. _Nyt; hyvästi."

Otin siskoani kauluksesta. Vedin lyhyen miekkani esiin, yritin katkaista hänen kaulansa. Joku piru kuitenkin otti ranteestani kiinni ja väänsi sitä. Sillä äijällä oli yhtä kalpea iho kuin minulla. Itse asiassa, minua olisi voitu luulla hänen kloonikseen tai jotain. Mies, jota kutsun vieläkin isäkseni, seisoi edessäni lellikkityttärensä suojana.

"OROCHIMARU!" kuulin Sapporon huutavan. Yumi ja Asuka olivat yllättyneitä isän sisääntulosta. Minua lähinnä närkästytti. Minua oksetti. Muistin hetkessä, mitä hän oli minulle tehnyt.

"Mitä helvettiä sinä täällä teet?" kysyin. Ukko naurahti. Hän jauhoi muutaman sekunnin sellaista paskaa kuin "noinko tervehdit rakasta isääsi neljän vuoden jälkeen?"

Asukan ja kumppaneiden ilmeet olivat näkemisen arvoiset.


	5. Chapter 5

_Yllätyinkö? Kyllä. Totta helvetissä. En ollut sitä ennen nähnyt Orochimarua läheltä. Ja vielä enemmän minua yllätti se, että Riku oli hänen poikansa. Heitä ei erota toisistaan helposti. Lähinnä äänestä, jos ei muuten._

_Ei ihme, että Riku halusi pitää syntyperänsä salassa. Häntä vainottiin jo isänsä takia, mutta myös äitinsä takia. Hän saanee itse kertoa siitä._

"Isä…," kuulin Himikon sanovan hädin tuskin kuuluvasti, ennen kuin hän menetti tajuntansa. Orochimaru oli vain hetkeä ennen irrottanut Rikun toisen käden tytön kauluksesta. Riku oli tehnyt pahaa jälkeä pikkusiskolleen. Orochimaru kääntyi hänen puoleensa varmistettuaan, että oliko Himiko vielä kunnossa. (Ei se tosin niin välttämättä ollut, mutta itse voisin ajatella niin). Vasta silloin tajusin. Isä, poika, tytär… Kaikki olivat edessäni valmiina tappamaan toisensa. Samaa lihaa ja verta. Kaikki kolme. Riku sai itsensä irti ja yritti hyökätä isänsä kimppuun. Hän oli raivona, syystäkin. Ketä vain olisi raivostuttanut. Orochimaru vain torjui Rikun hyökkäyksen ja teki in – merkin. Vain yksi merkki sai Rikun kieriskelemään maassa tuskissaan ja merkit hänen kehostaan hälvenemään. Ei tarvinnut olla ruudinkeksijä tajutakseen, että ne kaksi asiaa liittivät toisiinsa. Riku piteli niskaansa, ainakin yritti. Jokin esti häntä tekemään sen kunnolla.

"Olet todella julma, Riku," Orochimaru sanoi. "Edes pikkusiskosi ei säästy murhanhimoltasi."

"Onko äitikin täällä?" Riku yritti vaihtaa puheenaihetta. "Viihdytte liiankin hyvin keskenänne."

"Tämä on poikkeus. Tulin vilkaisemaan työsi etenemistä."

Jokaisen meidän hengenvetomme pysähtyi. En halunnut tajuta. En halunnut kuulla.

"Perkele," kuului maassa makaavalta kaksikymppiseltä. "Olisin vain palauttanut antamasi tavarat."

"Se ei ikävä kyllä käy. Tapat nuo rotanpoikaset tuolta. Onko selvä?"

"Kuules, isukki, en ole se sama rääpäle kuin ennen. Mutta tarjous… laitan harkintaan. Jos vain huolit…"

"Olet huono valehtelija, kuten ennenkin. Mutta odotan silti suotuisaa vastausta, poika."

Sitten Orochimaru ja Himiko katosivat siltä istumalta. Riku yritti nousta hiljaisuuden valitessa ylös, mutta Sapporo käytti häneen lamautustekniikkaa. Sitten hän potkaisi Rikua kylkeen, iski kunain selkään... Onneksi ei elintärkeään kohtaan. Minä ja Yumi olimme varautuneita.

_Jos päästän hänet karkuun, me… _

En pystynyt ajattelemaan sen enempää. Sapporo oli raivona. Hän ei sietänyt Rikua muutenkaan yhtään. Jo ensi näkemältä nämä kaksi olivat kuin koira ja apina.

"Sinulla on aika paljon selitettävää, ruipelo!" kuulin tiimimme punapään huutavan. Jos hän vain olisi saanut Rikun päälleen, hän ei olisi voinut käyttää tuota sanaa ollenkaan.

"Yhtä vähän kuin sinulla," Riku sanoi puolustuksekseen. Tunsin itseni todella typeräksi. Olisin voinut hoitaa tehtäväni "muukalaisvastaavana" paremminkin. Mutta tehty mikä tehty. Ja Riku piti viedä kuulusteltavaksi.

_Heh. Tuon muistelu on lähinnä huvittavaa. Sain turpaani ruusupuskalta._

_Sapporo halusi ehdoitta kuulustella minua. Ensin rauhallisesti, sitten, jos ei muuten tärppäisi, niin voimakeinoin. Tämä kuulostanee asiakirjoilla paremmalta kuin suullisena, mutta täältä pesee, paskiaiset._

Istuin aivan tyynenä kuulusteluhuoneessa. Se ei ollut läheskään kuin jossain paskassa saippuaoopperassa, mutta silti hyvin pelottava. Sapporolla oli kasa kuvia, joita katsoin tylsistyneellä pokerillani. No, klaaniini ja perheeseeni liittyviä kuvia. Siinä oli syytä olla pokkana.

"Tiesin, että sinussa on jotain mätää," kuulin arkkiviholliseni sähisevän. Kun katsahdin häntä kohti, niskani naksahti. Olin istunut paikoillani liian kauan.

"Ja minä tiesin heti, että olet yksi isokusipää," vastasin ja hymähdin tajuttuani, että se rimmasi Sapporon lauseen kanssa. Sapporo tokaisi, että minulla on suunsoittotaito vieläkin jäljellä ja vaati tietoja Äänenkylästä tai muuten…

"Tai muuten mitä?" kysyin. "Piekset minusta paskat pihalle?"

Nousin tyynenä ylös. En tiedä mikä minuun meni. Kai a) halusin vain nopeasti helvettiin koko paikasta ja tai sitten b) turhauduin täydellisesti. Riisuin takkini, paitani ja siteeni. Monien vuosien kidutusjäljet eivät olleet poistuneet. Paloarpia, poranjälkiä, viilto- ja leikkausarpia... Muistan yhä jokaisesta jäljestä sen, että miten missä ja milloin se oli tehty. Sinetin olin neljävuotiaana 21. syyskuuta. Olisitte nähneet Sapporon ilmeen. Hän oli halvauksen saanut, valahtikin yhtä kalpeaksi. Tunsin hetkien kuluttua helvetinmoista häpeää. Itseinhoa. Inhoa isääni kohtaan. Kaikkea mahdollista.

"Tämän takia lähdin," sanoin lopulta. Jätin lauseeni siihen. Tuskin tarvitsee kertoa, että olin isälle samaa kuin muutkin. Pelkkää lihaa, johon voi upottaa terän. Todella ärsyttävää.

"…Mitä kaikkea sinulle on tehty?" Sapporo kysyi saatuaan väriä kasvoilleen. Puin paitani ja takkini ylleni. Olin kokonaan unohtanut, että arvet yltävät ranteisiinikin. Kävin istumaan ja kaivoin tupakkani. Poltin niitä muutaman, ennen kuin ajatukseni olivat yhtään selkeämmät. Sanoin myös suoraan, etten kaipaa sääliä. Vaikkei se siltä ihan olisikaan vaikuttanut…

Keskustelimme kaikesta mahdollisesta. Kerroin, että minulla oli isän ja siskon lisäksi kaksi pikkuveljeä ja äiti. Että Himiko tappoi sen Roninin ja että hän tappaa kenet vain, jos isä käskee. Ja pikkuveljieni ja äitini taidot… Kyosta ja Daista ei niin väliä, mutta äiti oli niin lahjakas muodonmuutoksessa, että hänen luultiin kokonaan kuolleen. Hän pystyi muuttumaan jopa pieneksi ötökäksi. Ihan totta. Sapporo totesi itsekin, ettei kysymys ollut helpoista kohteista napata. Hän kyseli lopulta myös Yuukista. Yuuki oli äitini isoveljen, Jinin, nuorimmainen poika. Kerroin, että hän on kuollut. Pääsin kylääni pakoon tappamalla ja hiiviskelemällä. Sapporo ilmoitti, että hänellä oli tarpeeksi tietoja ja poistui mitättömän salassapitokeskustelun jälkeen. Huoneessa pyörivää koppakuoriaista katsoin miltei huvittuneena. Siitä chakrasta ei voinut erehtyä, ihme etteivät jäljittäjäninjat eivät olleet huomanneet _häntä_.

"Pitääkö pelätä, että Himiko tulee kostamaan… äiti?"

Ilmaan pöllähti savupilvi. Sen siimeksistä käveli tuttu keski-ikäinen rouvashenkilö. Äitini, Izumi, oli kuvankaunis, ikääntyminen hädin tuskin näkyi hänen kasvoiltaan. Hänen sinimustat hiuksensa olivat ainoa asia, jotka olin häneltä perinyt. Siniset silmät olivat siunaantuneet häneltä Himikolle ja vaalea iho (tumma kun katsoo ukkoa) ei kenellekään meistä. Äiti piti aina tummia kimonoita, silloin se oli koristeellinen, pieni muistutus hänen asemastaan klaanissamme. Jokainen kynsi oli lakattu mustaksi, jalassa nyöritetyt sandaalit. Hän katsoi minua huvittuneena.

"Vai on esikoisestani tullut petturi…," hän sanoi äänellä, josta huokui hänen tunteettomuutensa. "Himiko varmasti tulee tavoittelemaan päätäsi."

"Se kakara on huono häviäjä," vastasin ja kaivoin Kyoshiron antaman listan varusteistani. Annoin sen äidille. Hän oli aluksi ihmeissään, mutta otti sen lopulta kädestäni.

"Tajuan, Riku – kun," hän sanoi. "Tajuan."

"En ole teille mitään velkaa," sanoin. "Tätä on siis turhaa jatkaa. Joten, jos olisit kiltti, niin veisit kirjasen takaisin ukolle."

"Luulin sinua viisaammaksi, Riku. Suonissasi virtaa neron veri. Et voi paeta etkä piiloutua."

(Tuo fraasi aiheuttaa minulle vieläkin kylmiä väreitä.)

"Mitäs sitä sanotaan?" kysyin. "Haukkuva koira ei pure?"

Äiti naurahti.

"Tehdäänkö tästä mielenkiintoista, pikkuinen?"

En ehtinyt hämmästellä sanaa, jolla äitini minua kutsui sinä hetkenä. Hetken kuluttua lista hänen käsissään oli liekeissä ja putosi poroina lattialle. Olin saada laakin. Tajusin, että olisin kusessa.

"Mi—Helvetin narttu! En suostu temppuihisi!"

Äiti otti minua kauluksesta ja heitti minut seinään. Hän oli minua päätä lyhyempi (eli juuri ja juuri 154 cm) ja pystyi heittämään minut seinään. Hän iski kunain käteeni pitääkseen minut aloillaan. En edes jaksanut hätkähtää. Me kaikki vihasimme toisiamme tuona aikana. Minä, isä, äiti, pikkusisarukseni… kaikki olimme toistemme kurkuissa.

"Puhu kunnioittavammin, pentu," hän sähisi. "Vaikka olen heikompi kuin isäsi, voisin tappaa sinut kuin kapisen elukan. _Capish?_"

"Sattuiko väärä lääkitys?" kysyin.

"Haluatko kuolla? Yksikin tuollainen vielä, niin löydät itsesi palasina lattialta."

"Uhkailetko minua, äiti? Ikä muuttaa ihmisiä. Minun silmiini näytät kierolta kasvaneelta haahkalta."

Oli vähällä, ettei äiti olisi alkanut nauraa sitä kuuluisaa psykopaattinaurua, jota pahikset tekevät piirretyissä.

"Oletpa kova suustasi," hän sanoi. "Mutta älä ymmärrä väärin, Riku – kun. Olen itse asiassa _erittäin mielissäni_."

Ihan kuin minua olisi kiinnostanut. Äiti irrotti kunain kädestäni ja laittoi sen varusteidensa sekaan. Hän muutti itsensä linnuksi ja lensi auki lentäneestä ikkunasta ulos. Ja milloinkohan se oli lentänyt auki, jaa – a. Seisoin vain hiljaa huoneessa ja kuulostelin hiljaisuutta. Äidin kanssa keskustelu teki oloni todella epämukavaksi.

_Isoveljeäni kohdeltiin miten kohdeltiin. Hengissä hän vielä näyttää olevan, mutta pelko, että hän napsahtaa samalla tavalla kuin isä, on koko läsnä hänen päässään. Ei tosin niin voimakkaana kuin aiemmin, mutta silti._

_Minullakin oli pelkoja. Yksinjäämisestä ja kivusta, muun muassa. Siinä suhteessa oli ihme, että halusin synnyttää lapsia. Mutta vain yhdelle henkilölle..._

Parin päivän kuluttua toipumisestani päädyin harjoittelemaan kylän lähellä. Olin noussut ylös keskellä yötä, enkä saanut unta. Lähimmät puut olivat täynnä kunaita ja heittotähtiä, vettäkin oli vesielementtini takia joka paikassa. Olin hengästynyt, harjoitellut tuntikausia. Aioin heittää vielä yhden kunain kuviteltuun maaliin, kunnes tunsin oikeassa kädessäni sietämätöntä kipua. Se pakotti minut maahan ja miltei itkemään tuskasta. Nostin kimononi hihaa. Kädessäni oli vuosien takaisesta tehtävästä tullut arpi, joka vuosi ruumiinnesteitä.

_Se on taas tulehtunut,_ sain ajateltua. Nousin ylös ja aloin kävellä kohti kotia, jos saa sanoa niin. Etsin oikeaa huonetta hetken ajan. Ajatukseni eivät olleet kivun takia kovinkaan selkeät, mutta vielä vähemmän senkin puolelta että olin menossa _hänen _luokseen.

Kun olin päässyt oikeaan osoitteeseen, kädestä oli alkanut vuotaa verta. Se valui lattialle samalla, kun yritin olla huutamatta kuin heikkopeikko. Koputin oveen. Koputin toisen kerran. Sydämeni hakkasi. Koputin kolmannen kerran, olin luopua toivosta. Sitten ovi avattiin. Sydämeni ja keuhkoni jättivät yhden tahdin välistä. Olin jopa itkeä. Kabuto oli ilmeisesti juuri herännyt, muttei se näyttänyt haittaavan häntä. Kabuto oli minua kaksi vuotta vanhempi, hänellä oli tuhkanharmaat hiukset ja onyksiset silmät. Hänen ihonsa oli tumma omalla mittapuullani, mutta vaalea normaalissa suhteessa. Oma ihoni kun on kuin puuvillaa. Hän piti keskipitkiä hiuksiaan aina ponihännällä ja hänellä oli pyöreät silmälasit. Niillä tuntui olevan jokin suurempi merkitys hänelle, mutta se ei kuulunut minulle. Hän katsoi minua ihmeissään. Tuskin odotti tuloani.

"Himiko – sama, mitä teette ylhäällä tähän aikaan?"

Hänen tapansa kutsua minua oli turhan poliittinen. Vihasin sitä.

"Pää kiinni, Kabuto…! Hei, mitä kello on?"

"Viisi aamulla."

Ei ihme, että käsi alkoi protestoida vastaan. Kabuto katsoi kättäni ja otti minua ranteesta. Sain hädin tuskin pidettyä pokerini, kun hän tarkasteli arpeani lähempää. Siihen sattui ja vuosi yhä. Kabuton kädet tahriintuivat vereen.

"Kätenne näyttää pahalta," hän sanoi. "Vilkaisen sitä tarkemmin, jos sopii."

Punastuin. Ei niiden silmien edessä muuta voitukaan.

"Ihan sama," sopersin. "Tee mitä haluat."

Se ei ollut minulle ihan sama. Se oli päivän selvää.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Ei ole toista yhtä yllättävää asiaa kuin se, että pikkusisko on kehittynyt paljon paremmaksi kuin olisi koskaan osannut odottaa ja kaiken päälle tällä on paljon enemmän kuin tarpeeksi intoa pudottaa pääsi. Minun ja Himikon perhetilanne ei mahdollistanut sitä kaikista terveintä sisarussuhdetta, saati normaaleita ihastuksia. Ai mikä on normaalia? No, se ei ole normaalia, että sisko rakastuu mieheen, jonka isoveli haluaa tappaa tilaisuuden tullen ja tunne on molemminpuolinen."_

_Tuossa suhteessa vihaan veljeäni aivan saatanasti. Hän ei vieläkään tajua miesmakuani…_

Ei minua niinkään häirinnyt se, että Kabuto oli tarjoutunut hoitamaan käteni. Tai se, että olin vapaaehtoisesti alistunut hoidettavaksi. Minua häiritsi se, että pystyin tuntemaan hänen kosketuksensa, lämpönsä ja tuoksunsa. Hän oli sitonut käteni puhdistettuaan sen, mutten halunnut, että se olisi parannettu. En halunnut unohtaa, miksi pidin kiinni päähäni istutetuista periaatteista. Istuin paikoillani ja katsoin Kabuton kädenjälkeä. Eli sidettä, jonka hän oli varta vasten laittanut.

"Teillä olisi tätä varten Yui," hän sanoi.

"Yui on idiootti," vastasin lähes tiuskien. Minua ärsytti niin suunnattomasti. Miksi Kabuto ei vain voinut nähdä merkkejä? Olivatko kaikki miehet tuollaisia typeryksiä? Noita asioita mietin muutaman sekunnin ajan, ennen kuin häivyin ovet paukkuen. Hän oli varmasti ihmeissään, muttei se kuulunut oven läpi hänen toimissaan.

_Hitto vieköön, _ajattelin. Aloin kävellä poispäin. Kabuto oli tehnyt tehtävänsä, vaikkei se kuulunutkaan hänelle. Päätin jättää hänet rauhaan. Sydämeni nimittäin hakkasi niin kovasti, että luulin kuolevani. Menin suoraan sinne, missä olin käskenyt alaisiani odottamaan siihen kellonaikaan, kun olin käskenytkin. Yui, Yuu ja Tenshi. Tenshi oli meistä vanhin ja samalla äkkipikaisin vaaleapää. Yui, josta oli aiemmin puhetta, oli henkilökohtainen avustajani, ja hänellä oli oranssit hiukset. Yuu oli sokea ja piti hiustensa lisäksi otsasuojusta silmillään. Hän kuuli ja tunsi ympäristöä siten paremmin. Katsoin heitä ja he minua. Tenshi olisi halunnut repiä minut kappaleiksi sillä sekunnilla.

"Taas tuo kakara…," kuulin hänen sanovan. Kerroin suoraan, mistä oli kyse. Halusin veljeni pään. Tenshi oli ainoa, joka pisti vastaan, joten vilkaisin häntä. Isä oli opettanut minulle muutamia asioita, äidistä puhumattakaan. Tenshi oli liiankin helppoa saada hiljaiseksi muutamalla harhatekniikalla. Ja saada Yuu huomauttamaan, että alaiset eivät kasva puissa. Kuulosti ihan isältä, kun olin tappanut minua parantaneen lääkintäninjan (jonka nimi ei jäänyt kenenkään päähän), kun olin saanut veljeltäni turpiin.

"Valmistautukaa lähtöön," sanoin. "Pilvikylä odottaa."

_Ja silloin Riku luuli, että hän pystyisi olemaan hetken vielä rauhassa. Mutta ei. Hänen päänsä oli kylässäkin haluttua tavaraa ja hän joutui jopa piilottelemaan, jos hän halusi syödä. Hän sanoi vastikään, että arvostin silloin hänen sieluaan. Ainakin arvostin hänen rohkeuttaan…_

Sinä aamuna löysin Rikun sohvaltani. Hän näytti niin rauhalliselta nukkuessaan siinä kuin pikkulapsi. Mutta vaikutelma loppui palavaan tupakkaan.

_Palavaan…?_

Heitin tupakan lähimpään vesilasiin, jonka löysin ja löin Rikua. Hän heräsi kiroten, kunnes näki vihaiset kasvoni. Hän oli kuin olisi nähnyt aaveen. Paljon kalpeampi kuin mitä olin siinä vaiheessa nähnyt.

"Mitä helvettiä teet?!" huusin hänelle. "Poltat ja nukut samalla! Aiotko tappaa meidät?!

"Sori, sori, sori!" hän sopersi nopeasti. Riku yritti tavoitella tupakkaa suupielestään, siinä onnistumatta. Ilmeisesti hänellä oli todella hyvät unenlahjat, kun ei havahtunut siihenkään. Sormeni kävivät nimittäin hyvin lähellä hänen huuliaan. Hän korjasi asentoaan ja kävin istumaan hänen viereensä. Hänen silmänsä olivat niin lohduttomat, etten ollut nähnyt siihen mennessä mitään vastaavaa. Hän selvästi mietti pikkusiskoaan. Ja kysyin häneltä siitä.

"Kyllä," hän vastasi. "Mietin, että jos asiat olisivat toisin…"

Hänen kasvoillaan oli pieni hymy. Hänellä oli aina se sama hymy, kun hän puhui pikkusiskostaan.

"Millainen Himiko oli ennen?" kysyin. Se ennen oli ennen sitä aikaa, kun Himiko meni seitsemänvuotiaana yhden Rikun alaisen kanssa suorittamaan tehtävää. Hän hylkäsi pikkutytön taistelukentälle ja antoi tämän kidutettavaksi. Ja se henkilö sattui olemaan isäni.

"Vähän kuin minä," Riku naurahti. "Mutta ilman uhoamista ja suunsoittoa. Hän halusi aina treenata kanssani. Voittaa minut, jotta olisin ylpeä hänestä. Kyllä minä olen ylpeä siitä pikku kakarasta. Onhan hän siskoni."

Minua alkoi automaattisesti hymyilyttää.

"Sinun sukusuhteesi ovat mutkikkaat," sanoin lopulta. "Vähän kuin köynnös."

"Ja sinun suusi on edelleen kuin lyhty."

Tuo tuli niin näsäviisaasti, että minua alkoi raivostuttaa.

"Senkin—Opettelisit käytöstapoja!"

"Pitäisi kyllä," kalpeanaama vieressäni totesi, hieman hysteerisen naurukohtauksen jälkeen. "Muttei jaksa."

Mietin ääneen, että miten Orochimarulla pystyi olemaan tuollainen poika. Mutta sisimmässäni arvostin hänen rohkeuttaan ja taipumattomuuttaan. Tietenkin myös unessa olleet pikkuveljeni olivat heränneet, ennen kuin Riku ehti kissaa sanoa. Shin ja Shun katsoivat Rikua ihmeissään. Se hiljaisuus oli niin kiusallinen, niin uhkaava. Se ei ollut mitään, minkä lapsi olisi voinut päästää. Saati kaksi poikaa, jotka olivat päästäneet Rikun vain päivää aiemmin mieluusti sisään. Mutta ymmärsin heitä.

"Mitä tuo täällä tekee?" Shin sanoi yhtäkkiä, tiuskivalla äänensävyllä. "Tuo ei saisi olla täällä! HIRVIÖ!"

Rikun pinna näytti palavan. Hän syöksyi sohvan selkänojan yli ja paiskasi Shinin seinään pidellen tämän kurkkua. Olin valmis toimimaan, kun ylimääräinen vieras kotonamme päästi irti pikkuveljestäni. Hän katsoi Shinin silmiä omillaan. Ne olivat jokseenkin… En tiedä. Silti, oli musertavaa katsoa Rikua sinä hetkenä.

"Ymmärränhän minä," hän sanoi. "Aina kun minusta selviää salaisuuteni, muut haluavat pääni. Olen tottunut. Mutta sanon sinulle muutaman asian… Shin."

Riku oikaisi itsensä henkisesti ja sytytti uuden tupakan. Mistäköhän hän repi niitä niillä rahoilla? Sitten hän katsoi pikkuveljeäni ja tökkäisi tämän otsaa. Shin parahti hiljaa. Selvä "auts" kuului hänen suustaan.

"Päätelmäsi, vai mitä ne olivat, menivät oikein kahta lukuun ottamatta; en ole edes käynyt Konohassa ja vihaan käärmeitä. Sinusta tulee vielä hyvä ninja!"

Shiniltä meni luu kurkkuun. Hän jopa punastui Shunin huokaistessa helpotuksesta. Hiljaisuuden kuluttua ovi lennähti auki. Joku juoksi syliini. Verisenä. Paniikissa. Se oli Kai. Ruskeahiuksinen poika, joka oli sattumoisin Roninin serkku.

"Kai, mitä nyt?!" kysyin. Hän sanoi sopertelevalla, hätäisellä äänellä nopeasti jotain tuhosta ja jättiläiskäärmeestä. Siitä ei saanut paljoa muuta selvää. Riku toisti nuo sanat puoliääneen. Sitten tajusimme molemmat, mistä – itse asiassa kenestä – oli kyse. Himiko. Riku meni miltei juosten avonaisesta ovesta ulos. Hermostuneisuus paistoi hänet ympäröivästä ilmasta. Hänestä aisti myös sellaisen mielentilan, josta tiesi, että joku oli mennyt liian pitkälle.

"Miksi tuo on täällä?" Kai kysyi. Hänen äänessään paistoi kauna. "Eikö tämä ole tuon syytä?"

"Onhan se," vastasin. Pidin tauon miettiessäni, että mitä sanoisin. "Mutta se, jota Riku lähtee nyt tapaamaan, on meidän kylämme tuotos."

"Aivan."

Käännyin ympäri. En voinut eläissäni kuvitella, että näkisin sen tyypin. Tyypin, joka oli yrittänyt tappaa Himikon vakavin seurauksin. Isäni.

_Minusta hetken ajan tuntui, että voisin tappaa kenet tahansa vastaantulevan. Etenkin jos se vastaantulija olisi ollut 14-vuotias, jonka nimi sattui olemaan todella outo, niin kuin "tulipapitar". _

_Päästyäni samaan paikkaan, missä olin kohdannut siskoni viimeksi, yllätyin myös hänen perseennuolijoidensa läsnäolosta. Sokea Yuu, itseään muita parempana pitävä Tenshi, lääkintäninja Yui… Tiesin kyllä, etteivät he olleet uhkia. Enemmin pelkäsin siskoani kuin heitä kolmea yhteensä._

Tenshi tietenkin tajusi tämän asenteeni, koska olin sulkenut silmäni. En jaksanut edes avata niitä, kun minut oli herätetty kesken unieni. Ja kesken tupakkatauon (jota en siihen mennessä ollut pitänyt), jonka päätin pitää keskellä taistelua. Nuori vaaleapäinen kuumakallepaska syöksyi minua kohti herkeämättä, vaikka Yui yritti saada hänet perääntymään. Tenshi oli oikeassa; olen ylimielinen ja paska ja pidin heitä pilkkanani. Löin kaikki pois, paitsi Himikon. Tenshi löi päänsä kallioon ja putosi maahan vatsalleen. Olisi tehnyt mieli nauraa, mutta keskityin pikkusiskooni. Katsoin kakaran kättä. Tiedättekö, luulin oikeasti olevani hullujen huoneella.

"Aiotko nirhata minut tuolla kädellä?" kysyin. Himiko ei päästänyt silmiään irti minusta, enkä minä hänestä. Se muistutti kissa-hiiri- leikkiä ilman mitään keskipäivän draamaa. Pentu vain naurahti räkäisesti.

"Hassua," Himiko aloitti. Hän katsoi pois päin minusta. "Kun olit Äänessä, isä ei edes vilkaissut minuun. Mutta korvasit senkin… Kun olen tappanut sinut, isä voi vihdoin olla ylpeä minusta!"

Siinä vaiheessa hän oli jo katsonut minua kohti. Tartuin veitseeni ja valmistauduin taisteluun, se oli ilmiselvää meillä. Siskoni kasvoilla oli hyvin murhan- ja verenhimoinen ilme.

"Sinulle ei sitten mikään riitä," sanoin hiljaisuuden loputtua. Olimme syöksymässä toisiamme kohti, kun kuulin jonkun huutavan nimeäni. Tunnistin äänen, olisin tehnyt sen unissanikin. Asuka.

Käänsin päätäni samaan aikaan siskoni kanssa. Kumpikaan ei pitänyt näkymästä. Ido oli tyttärensä seurassa ja näytti siltä kuin mitään ei olisi ollut koskaan tapahtunutkaan. Himiko oli lievästi sanottuna järkyttynyt. Sitten hän puri miltei palan irti peukalostaan ja teki hiukan hutiloiden in–merkkejä. Tiesin mitä oli tulossa.

"Himiko, ei!" yritin kieltää, mutta luuletteko, että hän olisi lotkauttanut korvaansakaan. Himiko kutsui kaikkien vihaamaan Manda–nimisen käärmeen paskan, vaikka luultavasti viime kutsumiskerrasta käärmeellä oli viilto suussa. En muista.

"Etkö muista mitä sanoin viime kerralla, pentu?" kuulin sen käärmeen sanovan närkästyneenä. (Olisin minäkin ollut todella käärmeissäni).

"TURPA KIINNI TAI REVIN KIELESI IRTI!" Himiko lähes itkua vääntäen kirkui. Sen kuuli äänestä, että nyt häneltä paloi pinna. En ole tähänkään mennessä nähnyt Himikoa toista kertaa niin raivona ja itkuisena.

"Saat niin monta ihmisuhria kuin haluat, jos tapat HÄNET!"

Himiko osoitti silmät palavina Idoa, jonka kimppuun Manda syöksyi kita avoinna. Huusin siskoni nimeä, saadakseni hänet lopettamaan, mutta… No, hän ei letkauttanut korvaansa.


End file.
